Talk:Series 21
}}| This talk page has . }|[[ : /Archive } }]]}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} |}} } |} | class="ooumb-hidable-button" | |} GreatWestern4449 (talk) 20:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Where was it confirmed that Terence would be in Season 21? GreatWestern4449 (talk) 20:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) GordonHelp (talk) 07:50, August 3, 2017 (UTC)Theres Going to Be a New Ep Called Raceway Troubles How do we know that the JBS characters are appearing? Camargojesus1999 (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2017 (UTC)I hope this comment isn't breaking the rules but the sixth episode from this season should be the 500th episode because I counted all the episodes from the other previous seasons and total was 494 episodes GordonHelp (talk) 01:42, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Theres going to be an episode Called The Vicastown Halloween Party Click on it GreatWestern4449 (talk) 01:45, August 6, 2017 (UTC) IMDB is not a reliable source. GreatWestern4449 (talk) 01:45, August 6, 2017 (UTC) JamesHelp (talk) 07:12, August 15, 2017 (UTC) What Date is Season 21 Starting Things to be fixed. Characters Paxton, Luke, Rusty, and Peter Sam should be removed as the scene showing them at Blue Mountain Quarry was actually from Journey Beyond Sodor. Trevor should also be removed as that scene with him from Set Friendship in Motion was from Journey Beyond Sodor. Theo and Lexi should still be put as likely to appear as Hurricane, Frankie, and Merlin were confirmed to appear. What to add *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Hugh Bonneville as Merlin What to remove Hurricane, Frankie and Merlin should be removed from the character list as this series comes before Journey Beyond Sodor. Jenkins92 (talk) 09:11, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Jenkins is right they have to be removed,Although it makes me sad because i wanted to see more screen time of Merlin he is so cool and very funny its sad that they wont appear more GWRBear (talk) 23:02, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Trivia The fact with Nicola Stapleton should be removed as she joined the voice cast in Journey Beyond Sodor. Theshocker1 (talk) 16:30, August 9, 2017 (UTC) The fact should not be removed, but instead should be added to as Lucy Montgomery joins the voice cast in season 21 Jacobacranmer 17:01, August 17, 2017 (UTC) JamesHelp (talk) 22:17, August 19, 2017 (UTC) According to Wikipedia Season 21 is starting on September 4th Wikipedia is not a reliable source Jacobacranmer 22:21, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Megan Ensminger: when does the season 21 will start? If I am correct, the first release of season 21 will be on the Christmas On Sodor DVD Jacobacranmer 12:13, August 22, 2017 (UTC) A few things to remove from the page Paxton, Philip, Stafford, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke and Trevor all need removing from the "Characters" and "Cast" lists as the scenes that they appeared in, in the Set Friendship in Motion music video were all from Journey Beyond Sodor. Also, the experimental engines need removing from the list, as SiF confirmed that this will take place before JBS and I doubt they'll appear in this season. In the infobox, HiT Entertainment listed next to "Producer(s)" needs changing to Mattel Creations as they took over as producer starting from JBS. The line "Nicola Stapleton joins the voice cast" should be removed as she joined the voice cast in Journey Beyond Sodor. OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 18:25, August 20, 2017 (UTC) JamesHelp (talk) 04:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) is There Going to be a new Thomas and friends intro JamesHelp (talk) 07:14, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Theres going to be new thomas episodes Called Theo's Lucky Day, Ice Truckey, Meanwhile in France and Annie's Vacation Clik on it JamesHelp (talk) 07:21, August 23, 2017 (UTC) =Etienne Neads to Be Added=